


sweater weather

by stonypilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, Coronavirus pandemic, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Kink, Smut, poe dameron is head over hills for his boyfriend
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonypilot/pseuds/stonypilot
Summary: "Use the sleeves of my sweaterLet's have an adventure"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so i'm quite nervous about this (soon to be translated to english i guess) enjoyyy

Era uma tarde comum, extremamente monótona e vazia de atividades, como toda a quarentena tem sido desde seu começo, e Finn está voltando para casa depois de uma rápida ida ao mercado. Ele anda lentamente, aproveitando o ar fresco (embora frio) das ruas vazias de pessoas e meios de transporte, já que o distanciamento social seguia firme - mesmo depois de três meses em quarentena. A segunda onda da pandemia estava em vigor, e sinceramente, Finn não aguentava mais. Os primeiros meses de quarentena já tinham sido ruins o suficiente, mas pelo menos ele pode se ocupar com coisas que não estava acostumado a fazer. O problema é que isso só funcionou durante um tempo, e agora ele passava os dias andando pela casa e lendo sinopses na Netflix - já que não tinha disposição alguma para assistir alguma coisa até o final. 

Começou a apressar o passo ao sentir o vento gelado ricochetear e o céu se fechar. Choveria bastante em questão de minutos, e tudo o que ele menos queria era se molhar no caminho. A quarentena em si já lhe estressava o bastante e o dia não estava sendo exatamente bom para se dar ao luxo de se molhar. 

Depois de lutar para abrir a porta de seu apartamento dividido temporariamente (enquanto a pandemia durasse) com seu namorado, deixou as compras na bancada da cozinha e foi correndo tomar um banho. Toda vez que Finn saía de casa, sentia que seu corpo estava coberto por uma camada de vírus que só sairia depois que ele tomasse uma longa ducha quente, o que não era sacrifício algum num frio daqueles. Ao se aproximar do banheiro, deu de cara com Poe que acabava de sair de seu próprio banho. 

Poe estava com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, os cabelos ainda molhados com alguns cachos caídos na testa, algumas gotas de água aqui e ali no seu torso e costas. Sempre uma visão maravilhosa de se ter. 

Finn não tem certeza de como o encarou, mas percebeu o sorriso sem jeito que se formou no rosto de seu namorado, que perguntou casualmente:

― Gosta do que vê?

Finn solta a respiração ao olhá-lo de cima a baixo, e com os olhos fixados no nó da toalha (que estava baixa demais na cintura dele, baixa demais para seu próprio autocontrole) responde:

― Porra, com certeza. - E passa a língua nos lábios, sentindo sua boca salivar, como se tivesse acabado de provar algo delicioso, seguido de uma leve mordida nos mesmos e um sorriso. 

― Você não me olha assim, não...

― Olho sim. - Finn responde, olhando nos olhos castanhos de Poe, que desconversa.

― Vai tirar o vírus do corpo que eu cuido de higienizar as compras. - Finn demora alguns segundos para reagir, ainda com os olhos perdidos no corpo do outro. - Vai Finn, pra eu poder te agarrar sem medo. - Poe dá uma piscadela para seu namorado enquanto sai em direção ao quarto. Aquele gesto simples e corriqueiro entre os dois faz a cabeça de Finn girar e seu rosto esquentar.

Ele e Poe sempre flertam assim, mesmo depois de mais de um ano de namoro. Por isso, essa pequena brincadeira não deveria gerar a reação que gera no corpo de Finn. Mas por algum motivo - Finn acredita que seja a quarentena mexendo com suas emoções- aquilo faz seu membro se agitar dentro das calças. Ele pega sua toalha e enfim toma seu banho.

***  
Cerca de uma hora depois, Poe está trancado no quarto lendo. Com a pandemia, seu trabalho havia se tornado basicamente burocrático, o que o cansava ainda mais do que quando lidava com tudo pessoalmente. Por sorte, naquele dia não havia nenhuma reunião por videoconferência marcada. Tendo realizado todas as tarefas pela manhã, estava com a tarde livre para fazer o que quisesse. 

Porém, o livro que estava lendo começou a entrar num ritmo lento demais, e de repente o quarto parecia pequeno demais, e Poe começava a se sentir cada vez mais inquieto. Queria sair na varanda e observar a rua, mas o vento forte e extremamente frio fizeram-o desistir da ideia. Pensou em continuar lendo e eventualmente cair no sono, mas se sentia tenso demais para tal. Resolveu então fechar o livro e colocar seus fones de ouvido em uma de suas playlists para dias chuvosos, talvez tocar um pouco de violão. 

Depois de alguns minutos, largou o instrumento musical de lado e, pegando seu maço de cigarro e seu isqueiro, caminhou em direção a sala, se jogando pesadamente no sofá. Finn estava no mesmo cômodo, sentado na grande poltrona de couro que ficava do lado oposto do sofá. Tirou um cigarro do pacote e segurou-o entre os dedos.

Com o controle da TV na mão, Finn repetia sua rotina de navegar pela Netflix, lendo sinopse atrás de sinopse, sem se comprometer com nenhum dos programas ali disponíveis. Lá fora, o vento uivava e as poucas árvores que existiam na rua balançavam violentamente, seus galhos se emaranhando nos fios elétricos. A chuva começou a cair, bem lentamente, as gotas finas marcando o vidro das janelas na diagonal devido a ventania. 

Do outro lado da sala, coincidentemente, a música que tocava num volume consideravelmente alto nos fones de Poe - alto o suficiente para Finn escutar de sua poltrona - descrevia exatamente o momento e seus próprios pensamentos ao olhar para o outro homem ali.

“All these raindrops falling down my window  
Got me wishing that we did the things we didn't do  
And right now I wanna sex you, baby...”

Mais uma vez a ociosidade da quarentena com os seus sentidos mexidos pela mesma fizeram o corpo de Finn se arrepiar. O som das gotas de chuva começando a cair pesadamente contra o telhado, a batida da música que saía dos fones do homem de cabelos cacheados, somados a visão desse mesmo homem deitado despretensiosamente, as pernas abertas, os olhos fechados para sentir a música, a cabeça balançando suavemente seguindo a batida, uma das mãos segurando o cigarro entre os dedos, a outra segurando o isqueiro. Era extremamente casual. 

Mas para Finn, naquele momento, era extraordinariamente sexy. Se lembrou do momento em que chegou em casa algumas horas antes, em como seu namorado estava extremamente atraente com os cabelos ainda molhados, corpo cintilando com o vapor que seu banho deixou no banheiro. Estava longe dele, mas poderia jurar que se se concentrasse, conseguiria sentir a fragrância de seu perfume aquático desprendendo de si. Poe era inebriante e Finn parecia nunca se acostumar com isso. 

― Amor? - Poe chama, trazendo Finn de volta a realidade.

― Sim?

― Tá tudo bem? Tem alguma coisa diferente em mim? - Poe pergunta enquanto leva as mãos a partes aleatórias do corpo, como que procurando por algo. - Você tá encarando.

― Ah, não. Tá tudo bem. Só tava te olhando. Você é lindo demais. 

Poe mais uma vez sorri sem jeito, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Ele ergue o cigarro e o isqueiro nas mãos. 

― Tudo bem se eu fumar aqui? Eu iria lá pra fora, mas-

― Claro que sim, nem precisa perguntar. - Finn o interrompe. - Vou pegar uma taça de vinho, você quer?

― Claro, obrigado. 

Poe está acendendo seu cigarro quando Finn volta com duas taças vazias e uma garrafa de vinho tinto em mãos. Finn serve seu namorado e a si mesmo e volta a se sentar na poltrona, ainda viajando pelo catálogo da Netflix. Vez ou outra observa seu namorado tragando o cigarro, soltando lentamente a fumaça e bebericando seu vinho. Que vista, pensa Finn. 

O tempo vai correndo e enquanto Poe degusta seu vinho com calma e até uma certa classe, Finn toma-o como quem tem muita sede e quando se dá conta está na sua terceira taça. Ele sabia bem o efeito que o vinho lhe causava e era exatamente isso que queria. O clima frio, o tempo livre e seu namorado desconcertantemente atraente só o faziam pensar em uma coisa. Então, por que não? Ele dá play em uma série de comédia qualquer e tenta prestar atenção enquanto bebe, seu riso ficando cada vez mais frouxo. 

Do outro lado da sala, Poe está indo para sua segunda taça de vinho. Serve sua segunda taça e volta para o sofá, se sentando de forma mais correta e, quando está prestes a acender um segundo cigarro, a energia cai.  
― Ai, caralho. - Finn resmunga em meio ao escuro. Como se já não bastasse o tédio interminável da quarentena, Finn ainda teria que lidar com isso sem energia elétrica. 

Depois de acenderem velas e as distribuírem pela casa, Finn estava de volta a sua poltrona agarrado a sua taça de vinho, agora observando o moreno na sua frente atentamente, sem a distração da TV. Poe pegava uma das velas próximas a ele no sofá e a usava para acender o segundo cigarro. Finn estava totalmente consciente do efeito vinho em seu corpo ao sentí-lo esquentar, mesmo com a temperatura da casa abaixando devido ao apagão. Poe só poderia estar fazendo aquilo de propósito. A música que tocava em seus fones estava ainda mais nítida.

“Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let’s have an adventure”

Poe batia seu pé no chão no ritmo da música enquanto dava uma longa tragada no cigarro e soltava a fumaça demoradamente, os lábios mais avermelhados que o normal devido ao frio. Finn estava a um passo de enlouquecer. 

Poe levou a taça de vinho até os lábios, tomando um gole da bebida, e em seguida fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no encosto do sofá. Foi quando sentiu sua taça ser retirada de sua mão, seguido de um peso em seu colo. Poe rapidamente abriu os olhos e se deparou com seu namorado bem ali, sentado, os olhos fixados nos seus.

― Amor…? - Poe ri, ligeiramente confuso. Finn sabe o efeito que esse gesto simples causa em seu namorado. Ele não responde, apenas toma o cigarro das mãos de Poe e dá uma tragada, sem tirar os olhos do homem em baixo dele nenhum segundo. O moreno sente que seu corpo poderia derreter só de olhar para aquilo. ― Caralho. - Ele sussura, quase sem ar, enquanto Finn aproximava seus lábios dos dele, que obedientemente sugou toda a fumaça que saía dos lábios de seu namorado. Finn leva suas mãos até o pescoço do moreno e levanta levemente seu rosto, tomando seus lábios rosados num beijo sedento e quente. 

“‘Cause it’s too cold for you here  
And now” 

Poe está desnorteado. O gosto de tabaco e vinho na boca do homem sentado em seu colo seguido pela mão gelada do mesmo segurando seu pescoço num claro gesto de posse fizeram um frio muito familiar surgir em sua barriga. Suas mãos foram automaticamente para as nádegas de seu parceiro, acariciando o local e apertando, saboreando a sensação de ter esse homem nos braços, que agora, nessa tarde fria e chuvosa, estava o tirando do sério muito rapidamente. 

À medida em que o beijo foi se aprofundando, Poe levou suas mãos por dentro do suéter de Finn. O toque gelado de suas mãos nas costas nuas de Finn fez com que ele se desprendesse dos lábios do moreno por alguns segundos pendendo a cabeça para trás num suspiro de prazer, o que Poe aproveitou para atacar o pescoço dele. Sua língua traçava o caminho de sua clavícula até o lóbulo de sua orelha, sugando a pele por todo o caminho e sentiu os pelos do corpo de Finn se eriçarem com o gesto, e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. Amava o poder que tinha sobre Finn. 

Sem mais enrolar, Poe levou sua mão esquerda até o volume já formado nas calças de Finn, e separou os lábios do seu pescoço, tomando uma certa distância para olhar as reações de seu namorado enquanto apalpava seu membro por cima da calça. O cigarro que ainda estava nas mãos de Finn, quase todo consumido pelas cinzas foi levado até sua própria boca, dando uma última tragada, o que para Poe foi sexy demais. A risada que Poe soltou foi de puro tesão e incredulidade.

― Ah não, você não fez isso. 

A mão de Poe liberta o membro de Finn das calças e da cueca e começa a acariciá-lo lentamente, enquanto sua mão livre segurava a nuca de Finn de modo que Poe tivesse a melhor visão de suas expressões possível. A mão que estava no pênis de Finn tocava-o com delicadeza, bem devagar, provocando o homem em questão, que gemeu baixo quando sentiu o polegar de Poe passando em volta da cabeça, liberando o pré-gozo. Poe sorriu mais uma vez, completamente extasiado pelas reações de seu próprio deus de ébano, se aproximando para mais um beijo, mordendo e sugando o lábio inferior de seu parceiro e se afastando apenas para colocar seu polegar agora melado de pré-gozo na língua de Finn, que aceitou de bom grado e chupou o dedo de Poe, gemendo de prazer, quase alívio. E Poe só conseguia pensar no quanto aquilo era sexy, mordia seu próprio lábio ao imaginar o que eles fariam a partir daquele momento até a hora em que apagassem de tanto cansaço. 

― Você é gostoso demais. - Disse ele ao envolver Finn nos seus braços, colando o corpo dos dois de maneira bruta, descendo uma de suas mãos até a bunda de Finn enquanto o próprio começava a mexer seus quadris em movimentos de vai e vem, pressionando as ereções juntas. Os dedos de Finn se entrelaçaram nos cachos de Poe, puxando levemente a cabeça do moreno para trás enquanto sua boca beijava toda a mandíbula cor de âmbar, seguindo a linha do queixo e subindo até os lábios, sem parar de rebolar contra os quadris de Poe, que suspirava pesadamente, soltando um gemido ou outro com os choques de prazer que passavam pelo seu corpo.

As mãos de Poe puxaram a barra do suéter de Finn para cima, tirando-o e jogando o suéter no chão. Sua boca desceu ao peitoral musculoso de seu parceiro, se deliciando com a pele macia, deixando mordidas enquanto ia em direção aos mamilos de Finn, local especialmente sensível para ele. Ao sentir os dentes de Poe beliscando levemente o local, Finn intensificou as reboladas contra a ereção de Poe, seus gemidos cada vez mais altos e em intervalos cada vez mais curtos. Poe queria mais. O calor de seus corpos contrastava com a chuva caindo quase que torrencialmente do lado de fora, e enquanto o céu escurecia as velas no ambiente brilhavam mais, dando ao corpo de Finn um brilho que Poe só conseguia descrever como celestial. 

Finn parou com o movimento dos quadris para tirar a camisa de Poe, voltando a beija-lo com vontade logo em seguida, descendo para o pescoço, beijando levemente sua clavícula. Ele desceu do colo de Poe e se colocou de joelhos entre suas pernas enquanto continuava a descer com os lábios por todo seu torso, beijando e beliscando aqui e ali e Poe se contorcia, seu corpo tremia de excitação. Finn conhecia o corpo de Poe tão bem quanto conhecia o seu próprio. Sabia exatamente onde tocar, como tocar para gerar as mais variadas reações e o moreno dificilmente conseguia resistir - não que ele quisesse resistir de qualquer maneira. Simplesmente fechou os olhos e se entregou ao seu namorado mais uma vez, enquanto Finn descia por seu peitoral lentamente, beijando cada centímetro de pele, passando pelos seus mamilos, mordiscando-os e beijando, a respiração de Poe cada vez mais descompassada devido às provocações - as quais Finn não planejava parar tão cedo. 

Poe se sentia tão bem e tão agoniado ao mesmo tempo, ele não sabia se queria relaxar e aproveitar as sensações ou agarrar Finn e fazê-lo parar de lhe provocar e ir direto ao assunto. Seu peito subia e descia com sua respiração profunda, ele sentia seu corpo quente, suas mãos estavam em todo lugar e em lugar nenhum, de tão atordoado que estava. Quando Finn finalmente chegou ao pé de sua barriga, lentamente beijando e sugando a pele por baixo de seu umbigo, Poe soltou um gemido alto que descrevia prazer e pressa ao mesmo tempo. Ele levou suas mãos aos cabelos, puxando levemente. Ao levantar seus olhos para o rosto de Poe, Finn não pôde evitar uma leve risada. Poe estava totalmente a mercê de Finn. 

― Finn - sussurra Poe, ofegante. ― Por favor 

Finn estava amando instigá-lo, mas por dentro seu corpo também fervia de tesão. Mal podia esperar pelo momento em que teria Poe em sua boca e quando ele pediu, toda a ideia de ir devagar e provocante foi pro espaço. Rapidamente alcançou a barra da calça e da cueca de Poe, puxando as duas de uma vez, revelando seu pau completamente duro, uma gota de pré-gozo escorrendo pela cabeça. A boca de Finn imediatamente se encheu de saliva. 

― Hmmm, olha pra você. - disse Finn olhando diretamente dos olhos semicerrados de Poe. O homem esticou a língua e passou-a pela cabeça do membro de Poe, de forma tortuosamente lenta. Poe estava tão perdido nas sensações que Finn estava o proporcionando que quando sentiu a língua de seu parceiro, seu corpo inteiro estremeceu e suas mãos foram parar na cabeça de Finn, o incentivando-o quando o homem finalmente tomou seu membro em sua boca, sugando devagar, tomando centímetro a centímetro de cada vez, sem parar de olhar nos olhos de Poe, que reviravam enquanto ele gemia e tentava falar alguma coisa - apenas tentava, pois suas palavras saíam mais como resmungos e rapidamente eram engolidas por mais gemidos. Finn retirou o membro de sua boca por alguns instantes e desceu até as bolas de seu parceiro, lambendo e chupando enquanto tocava o membro com sua mão. Poe sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Seus gemidos foram ficando mais altos e suas mãos novamente estavam perdidas entre seus cabelos e os cabelos de Finn. Ele estava chegando cada vez mais perto quando Finn soltou seu membro e se separou da área de sua virilha. Poe estava ofegante e desnorteado, parecendo que havia acabado de despertar de um transe. O olhar de Finn era lascivo, totalmente safado. Ele deu um sorriso ao ver seu namorado naquele estado. Se levantou de seus joelhos e se sentou ao lado de Poe no sofá, e teve seu pescoço imediatamente atacado por seu namorado.   
― Tem alguém com pressa? - Finn perguntou, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

― Você tá me deixando completamente maluco. - Respondeu Poe, o hálito quente no pé do ouvido de Fiin fazendo-o se contorcer. Mas Finn não abriria mão do controle tão fácil. Com um breve movimento, removeu sua calça e ainda de cueca sentou-se no colo de Poe, que não parou de beijá-lo pescoço abaixo. Mais uma vez levou seus lábios até os mamilos de Finn, provocando-os com maestria, fazendo Finn abraçá-lo com força seus dedos emaranhados nos cachos de Poe, puxando e acariciando, gemidos carregados enchendo o ambiente enquanto Finn voltava a esfregar as ereções juntas. 

Foi apenas aí que Poe percebeu que Finn ainda estava de uma certa forma vestido. Ele sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça, incrédulo. Suas mãos, que estavam nas costas de Finn segurando-o firmemente, desceram até a bunda de Finn e deixaram um tapa no local. O homem de pele mais escura deu um pulo no colo de Poe e olhou para baixo nos olhos de seu namorado. 

― Tem pano demais em você. - Disse Poe

― É? 

― Vou ter que pedir pra você tirar isso também?

Finn nada disse, apenas deu um selinho nos lábios de seu parceiro. A falta de resposta fez a última gota de sanidade que ainda havia em Poe se perder, e com um movimento brusco agarrou a barra da cueca de Finn com as duas mãos e as puxou para baixo. Não aguentava mais esperar para se sentir dentro de Finn novamente, e toda aquela lenta provocação já tinha chegado ao limite. 

Finn riu, uma risada arrastada e carregada de tesão e satisfação por ter seu namorado totalmente à sua mercê. Ele se apoiou em seus joelhos e terminou de tirar sua boxer, jogando atrás de si de modo teatral, enquanto passava as mãos no próprio corpo e balançava os quadris de um lado para o outro de maneira sugestiva, fazendo um pequeno show para Poe, que consumido pelo desejo, forçou seu namorado a sentar em seu colo novamente, puxando-o pela nuca para mais um beijo lascivo. Seus lábios se abriam e sua lingua explorava a boca de Finn bravamente, de uma forma faminta e que faziam seu membro pulsar, ansiando por contato novamente. 

Poe colocou seus braços em volta de Finn e o virou de uma vez para o lado direito, deitando seu parceiro no sofá e rapidamente pairou sobre ele, acariciando todo o corpo de Finn, começando com leves beijos na mandíbula, indo até a orelha, descendo pelo pescoço, clavículas… Poe estudava cada centímetro da pele de cor de café e as expressões do homem abaixo de si, que ofegava, gemia e tremia, sem forças para reagir, sendo lentamente provocado, provando assim do próprio remédio. Mas Finn estava se sentindo particularmente orgulhoso naquele início de noite, e por isso, levou suas mãos até os cachos de Poe, estimulando-o a ir mais rápido. 

Assim que sentiu os dedos entrando por seus cabelos, Poe fitou os olhos de Finn e segurou os pulsos dele com uma certa força, colocando-os acima da cabeça de Finn. Poe sorriu de canto e sussurou, a língua pairando sobre o abdômen de seu parceiro:

― Tem alguém com pressa?

Finn respondeu um com longo gemido, seu corpo inteiro tremendo. 

― Shhhh. - Poe disse, dando beijos no abdômen tenso e trincado de Finn. Ver Finn nesse estado o deixava tão feliz que ele até riu um pouco. ― Deixa eu cuidar de você.

Assim, Poe chegou ao umbigo de Finn e foi beijando em volta do local e descendo, chupou um local bem próximo de sua virilha, o que fez seu parceiro choramingar mais uma vez, sua barriga subindo e descendo violentamente com as respirações descompassadas pela antecipação. Poe simplesmente ignorou a ereção de seu namorado e seguiu beijando em volta dela, o que Finn não gostou de jeito nenhum. 

― Poooooe. - Finn reclamou, usando sua perna para puxar o corpo de Poe para mais próximo do seu. Ver o rosto de Finn praticamente em agonia fez com que seu namorado deixasse de provocá-lo, descendo com sua língua para as bolas do outro homem e gemendo enquanto tomava uma delas em sua boca. Finn quase gozou ali mesmo. ― Caralho, Poe, putaquepariu-

Seu corpo teve um espasmo, o que o interrompeu até mesmo de falar, gemendo tão alto que sentiu até um pouco de vergonha. Poe continuou explorando as bolas de Finn, lambendo e chupando, até se levantar e correr até o quarto em meio ao escuro fracamente iluminado por velas, pegando o pequeno frasco de lubrificante na cabeceira da cama e correndo de volta para o sofá. Ele encontrou Finn já com as pernas totalmente abertas e com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, parecendo completamente relaxado. Poe poderia ficar horas e horas beijando cada parte do corpo daquele homem, a cada beijo um agradecimento ao Universo ou qualquer ser superior que fora responsável pela criação de uma obra tão majestosa. 

Poe sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao notar seu namorado o olhando de volta, o desejo estampado em seus olhos. Isso o fez despertar do transe, fazendo-o voltar para o sofá, se posicionando entre as pernas de Finn e colocando um pouco de lubrificante nos dedos, alinhando-os na entrada de Finn e indo direto ao ponto, colocando dois dedos de uma vez, embora fizesse movimentos lentos de vai e vem. O homem na sua frente sibilava, e gemia, e puxava os próprios cabelos, e mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que facilmente deixaria uma marca. Poe não podia esperar mais. Aplicou lubrificante em seu próprio membro e sem mais enrolar, deitou sobre Finn e encaixou a cabeça na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do outro homem, enquanto adentrava nele, lenta e prazerosamente, fazendo todo o esforço que conseguia para não atingir seu ápice apenas com isso. Quando Finn lhe deu permissão para se mover, Poe o fez, mas tão devagar que Finn achou que ele estava com medo. Ele segurou o rosto de seu namorado com as duas mãos e o puxou para um beijo, lento como o movimento dos quadris de Poe. Era desconcertante de tão sexy. 

Conforme Poe aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos, Finn o beijava com mais vontade, até que Poe soltou um gemido tão forte que seu rosto todo se contorceu. Finn parou de beijá-lo, tomando uma pequena distância do rosto do moreno para poder olhar pra ele com toda a atenção possível. Mais uma vez, Poe sentia que poderia explodir, e sentia que não conseguiria segurar por muito tempo. 

― Amor. - Finn começou, a respiração ofegante. ― Eu te amo, mas se você não começar a me tocar agora, eu acho que vou te agredir. 

Poe, que olhava nos olhos de Finn com seus próprios olhos semicerrados, o lábio inferior inchado e vermelho de tanto Finn morder, abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que saiu foi um gemido. Mas ele obedeceu e levou sua mão direita que ainda estava suja de lubrificante até o pau de Finn, tocando-o do jeito que ele sabia que faria os olhos de Finn se revirarem e suas costas arquearem. 

Cerca de alguns poucos minutos depois, Finn enterrava seus dedos na cintura de Poe enquanto choramingava dizendo que estava perto de gozar, pedindo para Poe meter com mais força, e Poe o obedecia sem pestanejar. Ele envolveu Finn com o seu braço livre e o puxou ainda mais para perto, dando estocadas firmes e vigorosas, até que anunciou.

― Finn… Díos mio, Finn!

― Goza comigo, vai. - Finn disse firmemente, embora estivesse a um segundo de seu ápice. ― Pode relaxar.

E assim, com uma última estocada, Poe atingiu seu orgasmo como um choque de eletricidade passando por seu corpo. Finn gozou logo em seguida, soltando um último gemido estrangulado, sujando a mão de Poe, que colou suas testas e ainda ofegante abriu um sorriso sonolento. Finn não poderia fazer outra coisa senão sorrir de volta, o que fez Poe dar uma última mordida no lábio inferior de seu namorado. 

Depois de se recuperarem, se limparem e se vestirem propriamente, Poe e Finn estavam de volta ao sofá, deitados juntos e enrolados em várias cobertas. A garrafa de vinho estava esquecida na mesinha de centro assim como suas taças. Poe apenas aproveitava o momento e a luz fraca e amarelada das velas e da lareira - que precisou ser acesa depois que os corpos dos dois esfriaram - para admirar o homem mais bonito do mundo bem na sua frente. A ponta de seus dedos traçava cada linha do perfil de Finn, e de vez em quando ele beijava um canto específico do rosto do outro homem, apenas para ter certeza se ele era mesmo real.

― Você tá me deixando constrangido. - riu Finn, a voz mais grave que o normal devido ao sono.

― Ah, tá. - Poe começou, e Finn já começava a rir. ― A gente acabou de foder e agora que eu tô só te olhando você tá constrangido?   
― Cala a boca. - Finn respondeu, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de seu namorado.

Poe o abraçou, acariciando as costas de Finn e o braço dele que estava em volta de si. Enquanto a chuva ainda caía pesadamente lá fora e o vento uivava, os dois estavam perfeitamente quentinhos e aconchegados um no outro. O coração de Poe errou um pouco as batidas quando ele pensou que poderia fazer isso de novo, de novo e de novo. Viver a vida inteira assim. Mas neste momento, importa o agora. E agora, a noite está apenas começando.

**Author's Note:**

> normalizem fic em português no ao3! espero que vocês tenham gostado (talvez em algum momento eu traduza pro inglês, por enquanto pau no ** do imperialismo) <3


End file.
